Pure White Valentine
by Miryu
Summary: Basado en la 3ra historia de Kimi Ni Furetara..."Necesitaba algo extremadamente dulce para olvidar ese dolor... y en eso, encontré tu amor." Una historia dulce, con un poco de lime  SoulxMaka principal, un poco de KidxMaka y LizxKid. One-shot.


**La verdad es que este fic ya lo tenia preparado, y lo iba a subir en el dia de los enamorados, pero como no pude, entonces mientras hacia las anteriores historias y las siguientes, entonces modifique un poquitito esta, para que se leyera mas atractiva. Okey, no mas. Soul Eater y "Pure White Valentine", del manga Kimi Ni Furetara me pertenecen, solo la idea de juntar a una bella historia, con una mas bella pareja (?) xD**

**Pure White Valentine**

**3ra Historia: Soul&Maka.**

Era mi primer San Valentín con mi novio Kid, la persona que amo de verdad. Pero esta, es la razón por la que en medio segundo todo se volvio negro...

Kid era quien más amaba, quien más quería en el mundo. Él me dio toda la felicidad en un solo segundo, y desde ese, más que felicidad era. No sabría como describir el amor que siento... sentía por él. Pero, aquel día...

- Lo siento, Maka - me decía aquel chico que en ese entonces amaba con toda la vida. - Pero tenemos que romper. - me dijo. Terminó. No entiendo lo que esta pasando...

- Ah... - fue lo unico que podía decir. No entendía nada de esto.

- Yo, lo siento mucho... pero yo me he enamorado de otra. - me dijo como si fuera tan fácil aceptarlo. No puedo moverme. Estoy completamente congelada frente a el. Mis lagrimas, amenazan con salir. Por favor... que alguien me ayude. Quien sea...

- Si vas a romper con ella, entonces... - escuché de atras mio a alguien que hablaba con una voz segura. - Yo me la llevare. - dijo como si nada agarrandome del brazo y llevandome lejos de ahí. Un chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve que caía en ese momento. De ojos que no pude ver, porque tenía unos lentes. De uniforme con un tapado.

- Maka! - gritó Kid enseguida. Ese chico... un extraño que me raptaba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - le pregunté enseguida. Algo confundida por todo esto. - ¿Ese es el uniforme del Instituto Shibushen? - pregunté mientras me seguia llevando con él, corriendo por las calles llenas de nieve. El se sacó los lentes. Quería verle los ojos...

- Yo... - dijo mientras me miraba. Aun el pelo le cubría los ojos - Me llamo Soul... - me dijo serio mientras paraba el paso. Sus ojos rojos eran, tanto como la sangre. - Yo se quien eres... - me dijo tomandome la cara con delicadeza. - Porque te amo. - me dijo mirandome con aquellos ojos...

_"Yo, lo siento mucho... pero yo me he enamorado de otra."_

- Yo... no puedo creer eso. - le dije mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos como si nada, como la nieve que caía. - Quiero decir... la persona que yo amo, me ha dicho que ya no me quiere. - le expliqué. Él me miraba con ternura. ¿Por qué? No quiero creer más en todo esto... - Y seguro que nadie más lo hará. - exploté, llorando. Él me tomó de la cara suavemente y me besó con ternura, con amor.

- Entonces, haré que me creas. - me dijo apenas nos separamos. Sus ojos rojos se encontraban con los mios. Aquel día, el viento soplaba fuerte, la nieve caía sin cesar. - Enamórate de mi... - me susurró alto.

Es todo lo que recuerdo, y aun recordaré... de ayer.

- ¿Eh? Maka, ¿vas a casa sin esperar a Kid-kun~? - me preguntó Patty algo desconcertada.

- Eh... si... - les respondi.

- Maka! - me llamó una de las chicas. - Siento haberme enamorado de Kid. - me respondió. Volvieron a resonarme esas palabras que me había dicho Kid. Entonces... esa persona es ¿Liz? ¿Por qué? No lo podía creer. Me fui corriendo lo mas que pude lejos de ahí.

¿Por qué tenía que ser mi mejor amiga? Todabía aquellas palabras me resuenan en el corazón. Mi corazón. Me duele. Siento que se me va a partir en dos. No puedo parar de llorar, no puedo parar este dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué duele tanto? Sigo llorando, en aquella esquina, sola. Abrazada en mis piernas. Tengo frio, pero ni aun así es mas horrible que este dolor en el corazón. En mi alma...

- Te amo. - escuché mientras alguien me abrazaba y me tapaba. - ¿Me recuerdas? - me preguntó. Era Soul. Me miraba con aquellos ojos rojos de siempre. ¿Por qué? Soul, si sigues siento tan bueno conmigo, puede ser que me aferre en ti.

Me llevó a la plaza central. Estaba viendo algo de la máquina de bebidas. Y yo sentada en uno de los bancos, todabía con lagrimas en mis ojos.

- Hm... - dijo mientras sacaba una lata. - Toma. - me dijo enseguida, dandome la lata. Decía "Cocoa" aquella. Con corazones al rededor. La miraba, se veía tan linda la lata.

- Es un chocolate de edición limitada. - me dijo como sabíendo en que estaba pensando. - Solo se vende alrededor del día de San Valentín. - decía mientras se sentaba. - Es muy buen chocolate... - yo seguía mirando la lata. - ¡Hey! No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? - me dijo. Yo lo mire. - Se reirían de mi, porque me gustan esas cosas... - me dijo mirandome. Oh, se ha ruborizado. Tenía un colorado en sus mejillas. Me reí un poco ante lo que veía.

- Jeje... - reí a lo que él me miró. Yo cambié la cara.

- Te reíste. - me dijo mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos profundamente. - Te has reido, ¿cierto? - me volvió a preguntar acercandose un poco mas a donde yo estaba sentada. Soul... - Bien, entonces... ¿nos vamos? - me preguntó mientras me agarraba del brazo.

- ¿Eh? - dije atontita. Ir, ¿a donde? Sonreía mientras me llevaba por las calles del centro. Vio uno de los carteles del cine. "Una familia de zorros" anunciaba en el cartel. Más abajo algo así como Amor Animal. Entró al cine, mientras que pagaba las entradas. ¿Me va a llevar al cine a ver esa pelicula? Si, lo hiso. Pero al final... la pelicula no era tan mala. O no era mala la presencia de él. No sabía. Cuando nos fuimos, me dí cuenta que pare de llorar. ¿Por qué? Aún seguía en el cine, solo que fuera de la sala. Sin querer, empezé a llorar otra vez... ¿por qué aún dolia la verdad y las palabras de Kid?

- Maka... - me llamó, y apenas mencionó mi nombre, me tomó del brazo y me abrazó.

- Soul... - dije pero el no me dejó continuar. La gente nos veía, y nos miraba.

- No llores sola como antes, ¿vale? - me dijo mientras aun estabamos abrazados. - De ahora en adelante, llora solamente delante de mi, ¿vale? - me dijo como si fuera una promesa. - Aunque... - dijo separandome un poco y mirandome.

- ¿Ah? - solo pude decir. Él sonreía. Debo decir que estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Puede que sea mas interesante hacer que llores mas... - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Es mi imaginación, ¿o uso una voz algo seductora? - Bien, mantendre apagado ese pensamiento por hoy. - me dijo.

- ¿Que? - solo pude decir. Él se alejó mas.

- Mañana no hay clases. - me recordó. - Vamos a tener una cita de verdad, ¿si? Quedamos a las once, enfrente de la máquina de chocolate, ¿vale? - me dijo mientras me secaba una lagrima que caía de mi ojo. ¿Una cita? ¿Con Soul? ¿Mañana?

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Una cita. No me lo puedo creer. Y al final he venido a la cita. Me vestí con la mejor ropa que tenía para salir a pasear. Bueno, si estuviese en casa, estaría pensando en Kid... yo. Oh, no... vuelvo a llorar.

- ¿Soul~? ¡Que sorpresa! - decían unas chicas mirandolo. - Si tienes tiempo, ¿te gustaría ir a alguna parte~? - preguntaba una de las chicas, de cabello blanco. Soul esta con un grupo de chicas... quiza sean amigas. Pero apuesto que Soul parece muy popular, podría ser que...

- Bien, mira... - le decía a las chicas. - Estoy apunto de tener una cita con la chica que me gusta, así que... ¿podrían dejar de molestarnos? - lo mas serio posible lo dijo mientras me beso en la frente. Se puso inesperadamente serio, ¿no? Ademas... ese beso.

- ¿Ah...? - dije mientras me tomaba de la cara para que mirara hacia arriba.

- Hey, te dije que no lloraras, ¿Ok? ¿Que significa esa cara? - dijo con un tono cool. Espera, ¿como sabe que llore?

- Nací con una cara misteriosa. - le dije mientras corría la cara. Parecío muy infantil de mi parte, seguramente. Pero mi cara estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Eres muy linda cuando te pones así, ¿sabes? - me dijo con una sonrisa. Pude ver en su sonrisa como dientes de tiburón.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mona? - le dije tal vez no solo estaba sonrojada, seguramente parecía un tomate.

- Parece que no te hayas dado cuenta. - me dijo mirandome a los ojos. ¿Por qué lo hace? - Bien, entonces te llevaré a ese sitio. - me dijo tomandome del brazo como la otra vez. Pero, ¿a donde me llevara? ¿Ese sitio? ¿Qué sitio? Me lleva a un paseo de compras, y donde hay un... ¿saca fotos instantaneas? ¿Qué?

- Oye, ¿para qué...? - sin dejarme terminar me hiso entrar.

- Para que sepas. - dijo mientras pagaba con una moneda.

- Soul, ¿por qué estas poniendo caras? Tendremos que hacer otras fotos... - le dije viendo las caras que ponía al frente de la camara. Pero... esto es divertido. Suspire. ¿Qué mas da? Seguramente a Soul le gustan hacer esas cosas, hacerse el payaso y esas cosas. No lo pensaba. Lo veía mas serio. Mientras el estaba al lado, yo veía las fotos que habían saliendo.

- A ver... - dijo tomando las fotos. Y mirando al espejo. Yo me sentía feliz. - ¿Ves? Te ves mas guapa cuando sonries. - me dijo tomandome de la cara y mostrandome al frente del espejo. - Solo asegurate de tener esa sonrisa durante todo el día, ¿ok? - me dijo sonriendo como lo hacía. Me pregunto por qué. Esta haciendo todo esto por mi, solo por mi. Luego de las fotos, me llevó a tomar un helado. Pero, el no tomaba un helado... solo se quedaba mirandome.

- ¿Quieres un helado de chocolate también? - le pregunté mirando curiosamente. Él también lo hacía. Negó con la cabeza.

- Tan solo te estoy mirando, es todo. - me dijo mientras clavaba esos ojos rubi en mi. Yo sin querer me manche de crema en la cara.

- Soul... - lo llamé, y el solo parpadeó. - ¿Por qué a mi? - le pregunté. ¿Por qué solo a mi? - Acabamos de conocernos, no sabemos nada uno del otro... - él bajó la mirada.

- No te lo voy a decir. - decía con aire misterioso, mientras me limpiaba la cara de crema.

- ¿Por qué? - volví a insistir. - Aunque no nos conozcamos, podemos conocernos a partir de ahora... - le dije insistiendo.

- No te preocupes por esas cosas... - me dijo llevandose el dedo con crema a la boca (N/A: No se malinterprete, es así en el manga o.o). - En lugar de eso, date prisa, y enamorate de mi. - me dijo mientras aun me miraba, sin parpadear. De imediato me ruborize. Es raro. No sé nada de Soul, pero aun así, mi corazón esta sonando tan fuerte.

- Oh, mierda. - dijo derepente. - Sabía que no iba a caerme bien.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté mirándolo. Él se tomó de la cabeza y se tiró para atras el pelo. - El helado. No me sienta muy bien lo dulce. - me dijo mirando para los costados. Cruzábamos la calle.

- ¿Aunque te guste ese chocolate? - pregunté acordándome del chocolate de la otra vez. Él rio un poco.

- Dijiste que no sabías nada sobre mi, pero me conoces bien. - me dijo. Otra vez, mi corazon latía fuertemente y sin parar. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. - No es justo, tu sabes algo de mi, y yo no de ti, ¿qué cosas te gustan? - me preguntó mientras me miraba, otra vez clavandome los ojos, su mirada carmesi. Mi corazón hacía que mi cara se hisíera más roja aun.

- Ehm, no sé, el chocolate quizás. - dije mirando para otro lado. Deseo que mi corazón se calme, por favor.

- Hm, ¿y qué dices de esto? Leelo. - me dijo mostrandome un letrero de una pelicula. Una muy linda, cuyo nombre desconocia lo que significaba por ser ingles, y no soy muy buena.

- Ah, si... - dije sonriendo. - I love Soul. - dije leyendo la pelicula y luego lo miré a él. Su sonrisa se hiso más amplia.

- Acabas de decir "te amo, Soul". - me dijo. - Acabas de decir que me amas. - me dijo mirandome a los ojos. Mi corazón, ya no puedo pararlo. Mis mejillas, ya no puedo controlar mi sonrojo. Mi corazon se esta volviendo loco. Siento que podría olvidarlo todo, de una vez. Me abrazó.

- ¿Ah? - dije sin entenderlo.

- Yo tambien te amo, Maka. - me dijo abrazandome fuerte. La nieve, caía como la primera vez. El ya me había dicho que me amaba.

- Soul...

- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas... - me dijo mientras me susurraba. - Entonces no puedo dejar que te vallas... - terminó. El ya me había abrazado de esa forma antes. Pero, no me había echo sentir tan feliz como ahora.

- Yo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. - escuché. La voz de Kid. Yo alzé la vista rapidamente, aun abrazada por Soul.

- Si... - decía Liz mientras salía de aquel Hotel. Kid... ¿Kid y Liz estubieron en un hotel?

- Yo... yo tambien deseo estar contigo siempre. - dije abrazando fuerte a Soul, mientras él me sonreía, y entrabamos en aquel Hotel. Me quitó la ropa lentamente apenas llegamos sin antes besarnos con amor. Me beso con ternura, mientras con cariño, con cuidado me sacaba la camisa.

Quiero olvidar todo. Deseo olvidar todo aquello. Quiero olvidarlo! Por favor, Soul... hazme olvidar de todo esto, por favor. Porque cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo olvidarme de todo, y de él también. Totalmente de todo, del dolor, de él, de ella, de todos. Solo puedo ver tus ojos, recordar tu forma de decir te amo.

Lentamente me desabrochaste el brasier, mientras acariciabas mis pequeños pechos con ternura. Mientras me besabas la boca. Yo te quitaba la camisa, con desesperación tal vez. Hasta que te la quité.

- Maka... - me llamaste derepente. - No tienes que recordar nada. - me dijiste, como si supieras que estaba pensando. - Porque yo hare de que te olvides de todo. - me dijiste apenas te alejaste, y luego retomaste tu trabajo de hacerme sentir bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no recuerde nada? Que quiere decir eso... por favor, entiendelo.

- Espera... - le dije alejandolo. - Yo realmente... - no pude seguir, porque el me tomó de la cara y me besó tiernamente.

- No tienes que decir nada. - me dijo mientras me miraba como si comprendiera mi dolor. - Tu no tienes que pensar en mi, ¿vale? - me dijo. Sé la clases de sentimientos que Soul tiene hacia a mi. Y eso no es justo. - No pienses en eso... - me dijo. Es capaz de amarme, sabiendo que soy esta clase de persona. Lo siento, Soul, lo siento y gracias. Muchas gracias.

- Soul... - susurré por lo bajo, mientras el acariciaba mis piernas. Volví a susurrar, ahora en su oido. Él levantó su rostro y me besó tiernamente y llegaba ese momento. Soul...

Te amo. Te amo, Soul...

- Gracias por traerme a casa. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa. El sonrio.

- Maka, solo un minuto más... - dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atras. Yo busqué mis llaves en mi campera casi sin moverme.

- Soul, mañana es San Valentín, ¿verdad? - le pregunté, recordando la fecha. Él me miró extrañado y asintio levemente. - Estoy pensando en hablar con Liz y Kid. - le dije sonriendo sutil. - Porque me hisiste creer. - le dije. Él me miraba algo desconcertado. - Tambien te tengo algo que dar. - dije.

- Vale, entonces, nos vemos despues de clases, ¿ok? - me dijo sonriendo y mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. Después de hablar con ellos correctamente, tengo que pedirle perdón a Soul.

- ¡Liz! ¡Kid! - los llamé a los dos, apenas terminaron las clases. Ambos se levantaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Maka! - dijo Kid.

- Pensé que nunca volverias a hablarnos. - dijo Liz. - Aunque quiero a Kid, también te quiero mucho, amiga... - dijo casi sonriendo con mucha felicidad en sus ojos. Liz, cuanto me alegro de hablarte. Estoy realmente contenta de hablar con ellos.

- Yo tambien, Liz, eres una buena amiga. - le dije sonriendo.

- Es posible que conozca a la persona con la que estabas ayer - me dijo Liz intentando recordar al parecer.

- ¿Eh? - dije yo mirando a Liz.

- ¡Nada! ¡cosas mias! - dijo enseguida sonriendo levemente.

- Oh... - dijo derrepente Kid. - Es el tio que se llevó a Maka, la otra vez. - dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Soul ha venido hasta aca.

- ¿Por qué ha venido? - dijo derepente Liz mirando hacia la ventana. - Si rompimos ya. - dijo mientras miraba la ventana sin entender nada. Yo estaba igual. No entendia nada. Salí rapidamente con mi bolso.

- Maka, has tardado mucho. - me dijo sonriendo de verme. Todabía no podía creerlo. - ¿Haz tenido un bue...? - dijo pero hiso un silencio apenas miró mi cara.

- Soul. - lo llame, mi voz se escuchaba fria como la nieve que caía en ese momento. - ¿Es verdad que eres exnovio de Liz? - le pregunté sin rodeos. No estaba segura, no quería estar segura de algo. Pero, solo dime que todo esto es mentira. Que no fuiste exnovio de Liz. Solo, dimelo.

- Lo siento. - me dijiste nada más.

La razón por la que no me lo dijiste era, porque estabas en la misma situación. ¿También querías olvidarlo? El decir que me amabas, ¿no tenia ningún significado para tí? ¿Desde el principio todo lo que hisiste fue por compasión, la compasión por alguien que pasaba por lo mismo que tu? ¿Verdad? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué? Ahora me duele el corazón, hace unas horas tan solo latía fuertemente esperando tu llegada, tu voz, tu mirada carmesi. ¿Por qué? Hace unos minutos este corazón estaba loco por ti, y ahora solo no puede entenderlo, y esto me duele, le duele a el corazón y mi alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y ahora estoy llorando. Porque mi corazón duele. Siento que mi corazón se ha partido en dos. Que agonía.

- Maka... - dijiste por lo bajo. - Lo siento, de verdad...

- No puedo verte más. - te dije bajando mi mirada. No quiero ver tus ojos rubi pidiendome perdón. - Adios. - te dije llendome lejos. No puedo verte más.

Al final, no le dí el pastel de San Valentín. Incluso lo hise con el chocolate que le gusta a Soul.

- Ah... - suspiré mirando la máquina de latas, donde me había comprado la lata de chocolate. Busqué mi pastel. Era chico, pero se veía bonito. Soul... yo te quería de verdad. Soul, no sé si podre olvidarte. Soul...

- Es mio, ¿verdad? - escuche a mis espaldas, alguen estaba sosteniendo el pastel de chocolate. - No lo tires. - era la voz de Soul. Soul, si haces algo así, aunque no te guste. Yo... quiero que...

- Soul, aunque todabía ames a Liz... - dije mientras mis lagrimas volvían a caer. - Yo hare de que te olvides de ella. - dije mas bajo, con un poco de dificultad por el llanto. - Hare de que te olvides de ella, como tu lo hisiste conmigo...

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó - ¿Por qué deseas hacer de que me olvide? - me preguntó insistiendo. Yo, te lo voy a decir.

- Porque te amo, Soul. - dije, y apenas sentí que me sostenías del brazo y me abrazabas. Soul, yo al final, me enamore de tí.

- Yo siento lo mismo. - dijiste dandome un pequeño beso. - Ya termine con ella. - me aclaraste. - Hace mas o menos un mes...

(es un recuerdo, y es un pov general ~)

_- Podrías confiar un poco más en tu novio. - decía una de las chicas que pasaban._

_- Hey, ¡Maka-chan! - llamaron a una chica. Soul se dio la vuelta y oculto con la capucha de la campera, escuchó. - ¿Te parece bien dejar a tu novio con Liz? - preguntaba una chica de ojos claros y pelo negro azabache. Soul de imediato pensó en Liz. ¿Cómo era que hablaban de ella? Eran del mismo instituto de al que iba Liz._

_- Claro~ - decía tan segura. - Porque confio en el~ - dijo ciegamente enamorada._

_- Se nota que no tienes ningún sentido del peligro, Maka-chan. - decía la de cabellos negros un poco apenada._

_- ¿Eh? Tsubaki, ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntaba Maka inocentemente. Soul se quedó observando como se iban._

- Desde entonces, yo deseaba que te enamoraras de mi. - dijo Soul, aclarandome todo como la nieve.

- ¿De verdad? - dije tal vez un poco tímida.

- Si no me crees, entonces... - decía mientras en su cara tenía una sonrisa. - Empezemos otra vez, ¿quieres? - preguntaste. Soul... tu de verdad... - Soy Soul. - dijiste sonriendo de forma tan cool. La nieve caía fuertemente, pero bella. Todo era blanco. - ¿y tu? - me preguntaste, mientras me abrazabas y te acercabas a mi.

- Maka...

Desde entonces, nuestro amor, comenzo de nuevo. Y yo me volvi a enamorar de ti.

**. . . F i n . . .**

**Me tarde. Bueno, aquí, y me faltan los demas. Bueno, este es el segundo que más me gusta, pero hacerlo con Soul y Maka, no esta tan tan lindo como el verdadero. Bien~, he tenido como 3 evaluaciones en el día ewe, así que desenme suerte para mañana, y dejemen reviews, así me saco un 10 (?) xD Nah, bueno, saludos lectores. Espero que sigan leyendo~.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**


End file.
